


you're all on your own and you lost all your friends

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, how fun, what if dream hadn't stopped him i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: The Nether is dangerous if you're not careful.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 280





	you're all on your own and you lost all your friends

Far below, the lava bubbled and popped, and Tommy stared. The laughter of the other three ran through his head, their joy at the Christmas tree making his already cold heart even more numb. 

What would it be like to die? His thoughts flickered to Ghostbur. His brother, as much as he could be. He let out a bitter laugh, glancing toward the portal. Still alone.

When was he not alone? He almost wanted to walk through the portal right then, if only so he could die around others. But...he’d still be alone. He was sure even Ranboo couldn’t care less about him, too excited for the decorations and happiness to come.

He took a step forward, his toes hanging off the edge of the bridge. Still, nobody came through the portal. Had they forgotten him? He wondered if he’d even be stopped. If Dream came back and saw him, what would he do? Push him away from the edge? The man had threatened to take his final life more times than he could count already, so probably not.

One last glance at the portal, and his mind went to Tubbo. A bittersweet feeling sank in his heart, and he let his tears fall, even as they evaporated in the heat of the Nether. Tubbo didn’t want him. Tubbo didn’t care. He took off his bandana, laying it by his feet.

_ Nobody cares,  _ he thought as he took his final step forward. As he heard the  _ whoosh  _ of the portal and the panicked screams. Nobody could catch him. Nobody could stop him.

_ TommyInnit tried to swim in lava. _

* * *

The ding of his communicator caught his attention. It was a familiar sound, the sound of a death notification. He usually paid it no mind, the rules of this place dictated the permanency of death. It was probably just a mishap.

He felt a pang in his heart at the name, but once again waved it off. That happened often enough. Too bad he lost his stuff, though.

The door slammed open, and the child president’s eyes snapped up to meet three distraught faces. His blood ran cold when he saw what the leader of the group held in his hands.

A green bandana, frayed at the edges and scorched in places.

A name missing from the communicator list.

The young boy fell to his knees.

Not for the first time, the small country of L’manburg heard the screams of sorrow ring through the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i just saw today's stream and was like what if dream didn't show up <3 i love it here


End file.
